KupuKupu Kertas
by Hasegawa
Summary: Songfic berdasarkan judul lagu di atas. Perasaan sepihak dari Inggris untuk China. Bahasanya sedikit aneh, maaf.


**Kupu - Kupu Kertas**

setiap waktu engkau tersenyum  
sudut matamu memancarkan rasa  
keresahan yang terbenam  
kerinduan yang tertahan  
duka dalam yang tersembunyi  
jauh di lubuk hati  
kata-katamu riuh mengalir bagai gerimis

(sudut pandang Iggy untuk Yao~ Perasaan sepihak).

Matanya memancarkan perasaan yang tidak terbaca. Senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya masih di sana, namun matanya tidak tertawa.

Dalam ingatanku, aku yakin aku jatuh cinta karena senyum itu. Aku pernah benar-benar bahagia karena senyum itu. Aku dulu sangat, sangat menyukai senyum itu. Namun semuanya buyar saat aku menyadari arti di balik bentuk bibir itu sekarang.

Waktu kita bersama sudah selesai. Cinta datang dan pergi, seperti layaknya. Bagi Negara seperti kita, cinta selamanya tidak akan pernah wujud. Kita hidup dalam jangka waktu milliunan tahun—bukan hanya seratus, atau sepuluh, seperti manusia. Mungkin kalau kita adalah mereka, semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Kita hidup terlalu lama—melebihi kekuatan untuk tetap saling mencintai sebelum menjadi saling membenci.

Memang hampir semua ini salahku. Aku yang pertama datang, mengganggu ketenanganmu. Aku datang, membawa cerita, kejayaan dan juga opium—sebuah senjata halus yang kusediakan untuk membuatmu jatuh. Aku tidak tahu kau adalah sebuah Negara yang sangat menawan. Aku hanya tahu kau adalah sebuah Negara yang arogan dan tidak mau kalah—karena itulah aku membawa semua yang kupunya untuk membuatmu jatuh ke bawah kakiku. Tetapi aku malah jatuh terlebih dahulu ke dalam tanganmu. Dalam iming-iming cinta dan ketulusan hati, aku meminangmu dan kamu menerimanya.

Kita pernah bahagia. Pernah. Masihkah kamu ingat saat aku membuka cadar merahmu?

Wajahmu terpesona, dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi. Dan senyummu waktu itu, aku yakin, adalah asli.

Kita pernah bahagia.

Ingatkah saat kau… melahirkan Hong Kong? Bandar laut yang menawan, kota yang kecil namun sangat cantik. Kuat. Aku bangga akan diriku karena kita—kita, bukan hanya engkau atau aku, tapi kita—membuatnya bersama.

Kita pernah bahagia.

Tetapi mereka datang. Ya, Prancis, Jerman, Rusia, Jepang… semuanya menginginkanmu. Aku tidak sudi, aku tidak rela. Kamu adalah milikku seutuhnya. Karena itu aku terbangun dari mimpiku.

Aku memaksamu meminum opium supaya kamu mabuk dalam genggaman tanganku.

Aku memaksamu membuka diri, supaya semuanya tahu kamu milikku.

Aku merusakmu, membagimu, karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu, tidak cukup kuat.

Dan puncaknya adalah saat aku membawa Hong Kong bersamaku, karena cinta yang kupunya sudah berubah menjadi keburukan iri dan dengki. Aku iri. Aku cemburu. Aku ingin membuatmu mengingatku lebih baik daripada Negara lain.

Aku membuatmu membenciku, karena aku salah kaprah—cinta dan benci sudah bercampur. Dan seperti kata manusia, benci lebih kuat dari cinta.

Sekarang, kita bertemu lagi. Aku harus menyerahkan anak kita yang sudah beranjak dewasa kepadamu. Kamu tersenyum, menyambut anak lelaki milikku. Dan kamu masih tersenyum, namun senyum itu bukan millikku lagi.

Anehkah aku—kalau aku ingin kamu kembali padaku?

* * *

seperti angin tak pernah diam  
selalu beranjak setiap saat  
menebarkan jala asmara  
menaburkan aroma luka  
benih kebencian kau tanam  
bakar ladang gersang  
entah sampai kapan berhenti menipu diri

Aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata kebencian itu menakutkan. Waktu sudah mengalir lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu—di pelabuhan, aku membawa Hong Kong denganku, kamu menangis dan memanggil sekuat tenaga, memohon jangan membawa anakmu pergi besertaku; aku berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Aku yakin itu aneh kalau kamu tidak membenciku, apalagi sejak aku membuatmu menghancurkan saudaramu sendiri—tetapi sampai kapan kamu mau memendam perasaan ini?

Aku tidak tahan lagi, dalam lautan kebencian ini. Aku ingin kembali ke hari-hari di mana senyumanmu benar-benar ditujukan padaku karena kita mencintai—kata yang sangat mudah diucapkan tetapi sulit untuk diartikan—satu sama lain.

China, tolong kembalikan hatiku.

* * *

kupu-kupu kertas  
yang terbang kian kemari  
aneka rupa dan warna  
dibias lampu temaram

membasuh debu yang lekat dalam jiwa  
mencuci bersih dari segala kekotoran  
aku menunggu hujan turunlah  
aku mengharap badai datanglah  
gemuruhnya akan  
melumatkan semua kupu-kupu kertas

Indah adalah kata yang menggambarkan semua tentang dirimu. Aku masih ingat saat kamu menghias dirimu dengan cahaya dan kertas berwarna-warni, kain sutra dan juga bermacam-macam benda merah (alasanmu, untuk mengusir roh jahat). Lentera kertas menggantung dari sudut wajahmu, matamu berbinar dengan semua cahaya dan keriuhan festival.

Kamu menyukai warna. Aku ingat kemeriahan warna di sekujur tubuhmu, ketika kamu menghiasi dirimu untuk pesta tahun baru versi manusia. Aku ingat bagaimana kamu tertawa ketika menikmati semua hidangan dan perayaan yang disuguhkan. Aku ingat bagaimana kamu sangat menawan saat membawakan tarian yang sangat anggun, tarian yang bahkan mengalahkan balet dari Prancis, tarian yang mempesona. Liuk tubuhmu sangat bebeda dari Prancis. Gemulai gerakanmu berbeda dari apapun yang pernah kukenal. Aku terpesona sampai tidak bisa minum arak yang kau suguhkan untukku.

Aku bahkan tidak bernafas, selayaknya manusia. Aku hampir menyentuh surga. Aku terpesona dalam buaian keindahanmu.

Kertas, sutra, teh. Semuanya dari alam. Kamu menyukai katun, karena mereka sejuk dan enak dipakai. Semuanya alami. Aku Cuma bisa memandang sedih pada pakaianku (yang dibuat dari pabrik), tank-tanku (yang dibuat dari besi tempahan) dan kacamataku (yang terbuat dari kaca). Memang benda milikku lebih kuat daripada milikmu, tetapi semuanya dingin dan kaku—tidak indah dan menarik seperti milikmu.

Tetapi apa yang alami lebih mudah jatuh. Kertas-kertasmu menghiland ditelan air. Sutramu rusak karena debu dan umur. Teh milikmu membusuk karena tidak diawetkan dengan baik. Semuanya menghilang ditelan usia.

Menyedihkan.

Karena itu aku datang dan menawarkan bantuan—yang kau tolak.

Sayang. Karena kamu hancur akibat kesombonganmu, keacuhanmu, ke patuhanmu akan tradisi.

Kalau saja aku bisa memutarbalikkan waktu. Aku akan memaksamu berubah, hanya karena aku ingin kamu cantik lebih lama. Aku akan membuatmu bertahan, supaya kerupawananmu tetap terjaga.

Kalau.

Ketika hujan turun, semuanya lenyap. Waktu tidak pernah menunggu manusia. Dan kita hanya bisa menatap ke depan.

Karena kita adalah Negara yang hidup selamanya.

* * *

Nah. Bahasa Indonesia ku sudah hancur. hilang. pusing. membuat karangan ini lebih lama daripada membuat karangan lain. bingung dengan tata bahasa. maaf kalau tidak masuk akal.

Lagu ini (kupu-kupu kertas) sudah hilang. Dan bukan punya saya. Jujur aja, lagu sebelum gua lahir kayakna lebih keren daripada lagu-lagu sekarang yah...

emang rada tua sih XD , LOL.

yah, begitu deh. Mau berbagi kesan dan pesan dengan saya?


End file.
